A love to great to deny!
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: Bianca/Lena
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All My Children/"Lena"/"Bianca" none of which belong to me.  
  
This rated R because I am going to be telling a story about 2 women In-Love without to much gratuitous sex scenes. At the time of this story being writing, I might have include some spoilers (they are just here say at the moment, not to be taken as actualities) of things that could happen within the next 2-6 weeks (approximately). Adam Chandler, and Bianca have set the story takes place after Bianca discovers Lena's duplicity, Michael has been arrested and bail was made by Adam Chandler, and Bianca currently, refuse to forgive Lena. However, I am going to progress it along a few days, or weeks.  
  
It was amazing at how well Michael Cambias paid her, enough to more than take care of her ailing mother and hiding. Lena was a finical genius; she had been taken Business and Economic Doctorate Honors courses at Oxford on scholarship, when Michael approached her. She was young and a hotshot itching to make her mark in the world, and she had no intentions of being stuck in dreary life, 9-to-5 and going home to a Labrador retriever at night. No the young Lena wanted to have a life of adventure with no ties. However, she did have a secret-her mother, the "Secret Police" woman, was still alive but in hiding. So, Lena wanted fun in the fast lane but needed to take care of her mother.  
  
Michael seduced her (she liked the power over men, that she had) with his charm and wit, later she proceeded to make a pact, not only keep him in his bed, but to also work with him. She was merely 24 years old when she started to learn and manipulate. He was giving her more than enough money to keep her mom more than safe, but also, very very comfortable. She was an excellent strategist; she was a chess champion after all. Michael taught her very well, she learned very quickly. Of course, she was no fool. She was able to use half of the money that she'd keep for herself, and invest it very wisely.  
  
Now, 6 years later. Lena sits at the far table with her mother facing the entrance to the Valley Inn's Dinning Room. Watching for trouble but mostly hoping to just get a glance of the person who changed her life forever. The one that made her want to settle down with a 9-to-5 job and come home to the Labrador retriever. The one that was keeping her in Pine Valley. Bianca.  
  
Ever since, Lena realized what a fool she's been by working with Michael Cambias as a cooperate spy. The regrets of having done what she had to do. All the men and women that she seduced and used. But, above all of that. It was the lies she had to tell Bianca that probably hurt the most. She had to steal that damn disk for Michael to leave her and her mother alone. Bianca had seen it and that probably was the final blow that made Bianca loose all trust in her.  
  
"What a fool I've been!" she muttered to herself. Lena has been in the habit of reflecting on the past and the consequences of that past. Had she known that she'd meet and fall in-love, she'd never have signed-on with Cambias. However, if it wasn't for that pact, then she would have, probably, never met Bianca.  
  
"You're still torturing yourself, aren't you?" Lena's mother asked, looking up from her breakfast. She had watched her daughter be in agony over the guilt she suffered for about 4 days now. "She loves you. She's just hurt now. She'll come around."  
  
"I don't think so. I hurt her badly. She doesn't trust me, anymore. And, I don't blame her. I lied to her." Lena offered the same lame excuse, again.  
  
"Ah, but her Uncle Jackson has been trying to get her to come around. To see why you had to lie. Why you had to do what you had to do. Why she should give you and your love another chance. I've talked to him, remember when he called that one time when you were in the shower?" the middle-aged Polish woman was optimistically encouraging her daughter not to give up on love.  
  
More to come....... 


	2. Love is worth fighting for!

Bianca walked into the Valley Inn with her Uncle Jackson to have brunch. He had said, he wanted to spend some quality time with his niece. It was when they had entered the dining room, that she figured out the real reason why her Uncle Jackson wanted to spend quality time with her. It was to try to help mend fences between her and Lena. However, Uncle Jackson didn't realize was while spent the last several days avoiding Lena, she couldn't escape the memories/the love/and the overwhelming knowledge of the fact that there Lena was the one for her. And, past mistakes kept her reaching for the phone, only to put it back down again. See she had reached out and loved Sarah with all her heart. Then, she had a crush on Laura. Frankie was a dead-end. And, Maggie another straight girl, for Bianca to be "safe" with, finally Lena walked right into her life. Right when she was about to just give-up altogether. Its true what they say: "Its when you give-up is when what your heart most desires comes to you. Like a gift from God, himself!"  
  
Sure Lena was 12 years older than she was, but perhaps God planned it that way. She was 18 years old now and no one could tell her how to live and love anymore, especially the larger than life, Erica Kane, her mother. There was something about this mysterious European woman that just made her heart race with love and anticipation. That one night, glorious night, she spent with Lena was magical, earth-shattering experience that she never wanted to forget. No matter how much Lena hurt her and stole her trust.  
  
She didn't realize it but as all that flashed through her mind when she spotted Lena, a huge-love filled-smile spread across her face. When Lena looked up and saw her and smiled the same smile back at her, was when she remembered that the trust was gone, and the smile dissolved into a stone faced expressionless look of distrust.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Uncle Jack" she evenly shot at the tall man standing next to her.  
  
"You're welcome, come on now they have been waiting for us. Well, her mother has and Lena had no idea. Much like yourself. You two need to get to know each other better and hopefully the trust will be re-built and made stronger in the bonds of love. Trust me, I should know. Love doesn't ever truly go away, especially when that person is your soul mate, much like your mother and mine is."  
  
"And what makes you think Lena and myself are soul mates? Maggie, Frankie, Laura, and Sarah all could've been too. What makes you think Sarah and I could never get back together again?"  
  
"First, Maggie and Laura are both straight, Frankie is dead. And you're right about Sarah, she could decide she needs you more than anything else and come running back to you. But, the longer it takes for that to happen the more likely it won't happen. It's been 2 years now. Secondly, Lena is here and now and she's willing to fight for you. Besides, I've seen how you've been moping around the last few days. You're miserable. I recommend that you give this relationship an honest chance. Because in truth, you really didn't know Lena at all and you loved/trusted her without any reason to, but now that you do know her and what she's done. You don't want to end up regretting this later in life, or spend your whole life like I have. Trying to push her away, too scared to love her-because she might end-up hurting you again, to just to let her back into your life again. To love her fully and so completely; I've done that and I am here to tell you, that I would not change a thing. This is probably your one and last chance at love. A love that could last throughout all of eternity; I am here to tell you that its worth fighting for. Now come on, they are waiting for us." Grabbing the dumbfounded Bianca by the arm gently and leading her to the table, where Lena and her mother were sitting. 


	3. Reconcilation!

Bianca was sat right next to Lena, while Jack sat next to Mrs. Kundera. Not being one to be rude, because she couldn't hold what Lena did against the European woman's mother. She extended her arm and "Hello, Mrs. Kundera! It's nice to meet you. I hope you're enjoying your stay in Pine Valley?" Bianca offered with a warm, welcoming smile.  
  
"Thank you! Yes, I am but I think my daughter and me are going to make our new home here. It really is such a lovely place. Besides, this country has many more advantages then anywhere is. So many freedoms and privileges that just not offered anywhere else. However, that's not why you are here. You need to understand why Lena had to do what she had to. It was for me and to help me. She got involved with Cambias because he offered the kind of money she'd have to work numerous years to see. She needed to take care of me. Yes, she was sleeping with many of her victims-both male and female- but, that was because her boss orders her to. Yes, she slept with Michael, but she stopped after she started her relationship with you. Yes, she lied about me being life. But, that was to protect me. Yes, she had to steal that disk from your mother's vault. But, that was because she wanted nothing else to do with Cambias or his business. He is a ruthless young man and he'll do whatever he has to do to get what he wants. Including threaten to have me thrown into prison. Attempting to rape your half- sister and your mother. Lena made the mistake of getting involved with him in the first place, yes. But, you can't blame her for trying to protect everyone she cares about. She made plenty of mistakes in her life, that she'll regret-probably forever. However, from what I've heard and read-so have you." The middle-aged Polish woman stated very simply, not wasting any time.  
  
"She's right. Lena did what she had to, and I doubt she enjoyed. We all have made mistakes. Don't you think it is time to forgive and work on getting to know each other better, letting the trust be re-built?" Jackson re-enforcing what Bianca already knew.  
  
The whole time Bianca and Lena watched each other while they listened to what was being said. Bianca sat there unflinching and in thought for about 10 more seconds, before uttering a sound. Within those 10 seconds, she was to recall everything that happened from the time that Lena told her the truth, to press conference that exposed Michael and Lena, the way Michael had threatened Lena's mother right in front of everyone, saying if she testified against him then her mother was dead. Thought back to all the arguments Uncle Jackson gave for her forgiving Lena. The way Lena stayed away from her, just like she had requested. It'd been days since she seen Lena. When her phone would ring, she'd pick-it up after the first ring, hoping it was Lena. When she was out, anywhere, she'd hope to see Lena. However, Lena did show up in places that were innocent enough, but stayed away or just left when she realized Bianca was there. And at those time Bianca could swear she saw in Lena's eyes-first, happiness, then love, and then suddenly enormous pain and sadness when she realized that she had to leave. Bianca wanted to run after her so badly and had after a moment or two. Just to see Lena drive by with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Okay! But, we are going to take things slowly. The trust is not all there. But, I am willing to give this relationship an honest chance." Bianca said to Lena, informing her that there were some ground rules. "Whatever you want!" Was Lena's only comment, but the smile that spread across her face shone of relieve and love. And Bianca couldn't help but to smile too. Reaching over to hug Lena, she whispered to her. "I know you did not sleep with Michael after we started to see each other and the only reason you lied to me was to protect your mother. And I know it tore you up. I know you were devastated to have to stay away from me too. And it tore me up also. But thank you for showing me how much you do love me. I really hope that we can get back to that happy time just before everything hit the fan. I do love you, Lena."  
  
TBC 


End file.
